Home
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: He's away from Juliet and he's missing home. Not one of my best fics, but people over on Psychfic supposedly like it. :)


**A/N: This is a re-upload because deleted my fic mostly because of that stupid fake police of group. Ugh.**

**Hey guys, I'm taking a slight break from my Psych chapter story and making a Psych song fic oneshot. So here it goes:**

**Enjoy~**

**Song: Home by Daughtry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych of any of the characters**

* * *

**"Home"**

**-Daughtry**

I'm staring out into the night  
Trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain

Well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I choose for me  
But these places and faces are getting so old  
So I'm going home  
Well I'm going home

The miles are getting longer, it seems  
The closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best friend or man to you  
But your love remains true  
And I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try

So I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where you love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and faces are getting so old

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You might just get it all  
And then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah

Oh, well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting so old  
I said these places and these faces are getting so old  
So I'm going home  
I'm going home.

* * *

When I took this job, I thought that it would be great and a lifetime of experiences. And it was, except for the fact that I was leaving someone precious to me. Someone so special that they could make me stay in one place for 8 years.

But now I'm here, in London without that person.

She's always wanted to come to London, but she's not here. She put her career first and I respected that and I understood because that's one of the reasons that made me fall for her.

But I miss her so much. It's been a month without her, without Santa Barbara. I have Gus of course, but I miss Juliet. I really do.

Call the crazy doctor! Shawn Spencer has finally found love!

...

Being a "psychic" was so much more fun back in Santa Barbara. My family was there, my friends were all there, and Juliet was there. That was my home, wherever Juliet and the fleet of pugs were was home. Now I'm here, lost and confused in a place where people spoke in weird accents who either exaggerated or dropped the r's in their vocabulary. Like who does that? Make up your mind people!

...

I sat at the balcony of my hotel room, looking at the stars in the dark night sky thinking of how much Jules would love this right now. I thought about how beautiful she would look in this light and how she would lay against me and look at the stars in awe. I missed her, everything about her. I missed the smell of her peach shampoo, I missed her cute little yawns when she got tired, I missed how she would scrunch up her nose when she woke up, I missed the sound of her laugh at my stupid jokes, I missed her smile after she would tell me an 80's reference of her own, I missed how she would fit under my head perfectly, I missed cuddling with her, I missed her kisses and hugs, I missed everything about her. Everything.

Just then, my phone rang, bringing me back to reality.

"Hello?" My usual tone was depressing, no perk to it at all.

"Are you okay, Shawn?" Her voice lightened my mood and a smile crept upon my face.

"Jules! I'm okay now. Whatcha up to babe?" I asked her.

"I'm good, but I miss you Shawn. It's been a month since we've seen each other." I could just imagine her slumping in our bed all alone.

"I miss you too Jules. I wish you could be here, it's beautiful out here. Like you." I added, knowing that would make her blush.

"Shawn..." She paused, then abruptly said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Jules." I stood up, making my way to the bed.

"I wish I could be there."

"Me too."

"I have to go Shawn. Carlton is calling me." She said, cutting our moment short.

"That's Lassie for you, ruining our moment." I joke before adding, "But it's your day off..." I say sadly.

"I volunteered for an extra shift. I had nothing to do today..." She drags on and I notice her vulnerability.

"I'm sorry for leaving Jules. I promise that I'll be back soon." I gave her my word.

"It's not your fault Shawn. I guess three months will have to pass by sooner then. I really have to go now. I love you Shawn." I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"I love you too Jules." I say before hanging up.

I slump on the hotel bed and as I get lost in thought once again.

...

Juliet was such an amazing person. She always found the best in people, people that included me. She always gave me a chance to prove myself, she never acted unwillingly, never acted without reason. I don't know how a person like her could be so good to me. I didn't deserve her. She was caring, beautiful, responsible, mature, passionate, loving, headstrong, brave, and everything I could never be and she picked me. I was immature and rash. She was so out of my league, but she _chose _to love me and I was grateful for it. She gave me her love and what did I give her? I gave her leaving to London. I asked her of course, but I knew her job was more important.

She knew I wasn't running right? She knew that right? With her knowledge about my past and my habit of running when things get tough, I just hope she knows I didn't run because of my fear of commitment. I just hope she knows that. No, I'm going to make sure she knows it.

I was never the best boyfriend, so I was going to prove myself to her. I wasn't going to let her go, not again.

Her love was always true to me and she never gave up on us, even under the current circumstances. So I was going to give her my love. I would dedicate the rest of my life to loving her and I was planning to, soon enough.

...

I packed my suitcase and headed to Gus' room. I knocked on the door and awaited his response.

"Hey Shawn. What's up?" He asked as he held onto the handle of the door with one hand.

"I'm going back to Santa Barbara." I blurted out.

"What?" Shock took over his face.

"I love London, don't get me wrong, but I miss home. I miss Jules." I admitted.

A smile crept over Gus' face, "Then go. I'll finish things up here. I'll see you tomorrow."

I was shocked at his response, but I left it alone and thanked him.

...

I looked outside the window of the airplane to see the clouds passing by.

I sat in first class, which left me in peace as thoughts clouded my mind.

...

I was going _home_. I was going to the place where Juliet's love was enough for me, where she was my all.

I didn't regret my choice to come here at all though. It made me long for her more and to realize that she was my everything. But I wished for this life and sometimes wishes and dreams can come true, just not the way you expected it. I was glad that my wish did come true, but this was something I didn't want. Being away from Juliet was the thing I didn't want, but now realizing that it might've been for the best and a chance for our love to grow was something I accepted. But now I was going home to her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: Not my best story. I feel the story was rushed and it might not make sense to some people, but I really needed to write a songfic for Home by Daughtry. It's been on my mind for ages, so that's what I did. I hoped you enjoyed it though. My songifc for Wanted by Hunter Hayes was much better though...


End file.
